The Even Tennysons Movie
by trachie17
Summary: A parody of The Even Stevens Movie. The Tennysons gets an all-expenses-paid trip to an island named Toon Mandelino. The catch is that Toon Mandelino isn't a real island and the family is unknowingly on a new reality show called Family Fakeout. Adopted from JDS916Guy's Parodies for Sale.
1. Main Cast

The Even Tennysons Movie

Summary: A parody of The Even Stevens Movie. The Tennysons gets an all-expenses-paid trip to an island named Toon Mandelino. The catch is that Toon Mandelino isn't a real island and the family is unknowingly on a new reality show called Family Fakeout.

Disclaimers: I don't own _Ben 10, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Secret Saturdays, Amazing Spiez, Johnny Test, Hunger Games, Danny Phantom, Harry Potter, or Recess School's Out. _I only own my OC's.

Notes: I know, I have a lot of stories to work on but this one is a fanmake of a probably forgotten show/movie. Even Stevens. I had adopted this from JDSGuy and I wanted to do this for a few reasons, 1, celebrate the end of summer, 2, no one has done this before and 3 I used to watch this show all the time. It was one of my favorites on Disney growing up as a kid. And I've always wanted to do a fanmake version but I never got a chance because of all the parodies I have and I saw this on his parodies for sale and I decided to adopt it. And well…here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

Main Cast

Louis Stevens: Kenny Tennyson (Ben 10 series) Tricia Tennyson (OC)

Ren Stevens: Tracy Tennyson (Me)

Eileen Stevens: Julie Yamamoto (Ben 10:Ultimate Alien)

Steven Stevens: Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien)

Donnie Stevens: Jaden Yuki (Yu-gi-oh GX)

Beans: ideas open!

Miles McDermott: V.V. Argost (_Secret Saturdays_)

Alan Twitty: Timmy Turner (_Fairly Odd Parents_)

Tawny Dean: Megan Clark (_Amazing Spies_)

Lance LeBow: ideas open!

Chief Tuka: ideas open!

Ruby: Jessy Krelborn (_Fellow Authoress_)

Extras with Jessy: Raina Clouseau, Emmy, Starzilla, Daisy, Bella, Wing (_Fellow Authoresses_)

Laylo/Patrick Green: Peeta Mellark (_Hunger Games_)

Mootai/Jason: Seamus Finnigan (_Harry Potter_)

Gil: Dash Baxter (_Danny Phantom_)

Principal Wexler: Principal Prickley (_Recess School's Out_)


	2. GraduationRuined

The Even Tennysons Movie

Summary: A parody of The Even Stevens Movie. The Tennysons gets an all-expenses-paid trip to an island named Toon Mandelino. The catch is that Toon Mandelino isn't a real island and the family is unknowingly on a new reality show called Family Fakeout.

Disclaimers: I don't own _Ben 10, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Secret Saturdays, Amazing Spiez, Johnny Test, Hunger Games, Danny Phantom, Harry Potter, or Recess School's Out. _I only own my OC's. Wing, Jessy, Raina, Bella, Daisy, Starz and Emmy all belong to themselves.

Notes: Instead of it being Junior High like in the show I changed it to High School and I have no idea what Bellwood's colors are so I used my old schools colors and it's mascot. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1: Graduation…Ruined

**trachie17 Productions Presents…**

The scene opens up to a man hidden in the dark typing away on the computer. We see a bunch of different pictures families on the computer.

**Emily Osment as Tracy Tennyson**

**Tara Strong as Kenny Tennyson and Timmy Turner and Bella**

**Nicole Sullivan as Tricia Tennyson**

**Alyson Court as Megan Clark**

He kept typing away on his keyboard until there was only 5 families left.

**Selena Gomez as Raina Clouseau**

**Demi Lovato as Starzilla**

**Bridget Mendler as Daisy Sarutobi**

**Vyvan Pham as Julie Yamamoto and Jessy Krelborn**

**Matthew Charles as Jaden Yuki**

**Niki Blonsky as Emmydisney17**

**Sean Donnellan as Ben Tennyson **

**Devon Murray as Seamus Finnigan**

**Josh Hutcherson as Peeta Mellark**

**S. Scott Bullock as Dash Baxter**

**Colleen Clinkenbeard as Wing 'Angelwing' Skellington**

**Dabey Coleman as Principal Prickly**

**Nicky Jones as Chowder**

**Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs**

**And **

**Eric Stuart as Bastion Misawa**

He continued deleting families until there was only one left.

The family included;

A 30 year old man with brown hair and a beard, a black shirt, Omnitrix 2.0 on his chest, a green jacket, blue jeans and black sneakers; he's Ben Tennyson.

The second was an Asian woman with short black hair, a black shirt, pink jacket, a white mini-skirt and sneakers. This was his wife. Julie Yamamoto.

Then there was a group of four kids also in the photo.

The first was a boy with chestnut hair, wore a black shirt covered by a red jacket, he wore white jeans and on his feet were red shoes. This was Jaden Yuki, son of Ben Tennyson and Julie Yamamoto.

The second and third were two identical twin girls.

The girl on the right was an 18 year old girl with brunette wavy hair and green eyes, a blue long sleeve shirt, a pink jacket with a number 10 on the right side; she wore white jeans, light blue shoes, and a watch on her right wrist called the Omnitrix 2.0. This was Tracy Gwendolyn Tennyson daughter of Ben and Julie

The other girl was also 18 except she wore a red and black colored shirt. She had long blue pants, green boots that she designed for any weather or climate. This was Tricia Rose Tennyson also the daughter of Ben and Julie.

The last and final boy was a 10 year old boy with tan skin, black hair and he wore a black shirt, green baggy pants, sneakers and an Omnitrix on the other; this was Kenny Tennyson. Brother of Jaden, Tracy and Tricia and the youngest son of Ben and Julie.

The man smirked as he leaned back in his chair and looked at the picture of the Tennysons.

"Perfect."

* * *

**The Even Tennysons Movie**

* * *

Meanwhile…

It was a nice sunny day at Bellwood High School and outside, students were sitting in chairs and parents were in the far back also in chairs. A sign read 'Congrats Class of 2012'. The boys were wearing Maroon gowns and caps while the girls were gold. **(A/N: I'm using my school colors instead of the one in the Even Stevens Movie. And I have no idea what the colors for Bellwood High are.)**

On the stage was an 18 year old girl with reddish brown hair, buck teeth, and dark brown eyes. She wore a fishing hat, a purple shirt with blue pants and black to white shoes. This was EmmyDisney17 aka Emmy. Music started to play as Emmy began to sing.

Emmy: **As we look back  
On High School  
Our fondest thoughts,  
Will be with thy  
Oh mighty Bellwood  
Hail our alma mater  
Inside your walls  
We blossomed and we grew.**

On Grew some of the staff and students joined in.

**We sing to your praise  
The Maroon and Gold  
Forever  
And to the your wildcat whiskers  
we'll…  
We'll be true!**

As the music ended a man wearing a pink shirt, a green tie, gray or light brown pants, and a black or dark brown tweed suit jacket with a handkerchief in it's pocket. He has balding black hair, a noticeable mustache, wrinkles, he also wore glasses. This was Principal Prickly.

"Emmy thank you 'Our Beloved Alma Matter.' never sounded better." Principal Prickly said smiling as Emmy joined her friend by the stage. Her friends included Tracy Tennyson, Raina Clouseau, Jessy Krelborn, Starzilla, Daisy Sarutobi, Bella and Angelwing 'Wing' Skellington.

Under the gown Wing was wearing her usual clothing a purple jacket, light purple t-shirt under it, a white belt with a blue heart on it, blue jeans, white shoes, a charm bracelet with a panther heart, a heart and a pumpkin charm on it, and a diamond heart shaped necklace.

Jessy had black hair, brown eyes, a red baseball cap and jeans, green shoes and a purple jacket over a black T-shirt.

Starz was 16 years old with wavy black hair, a pink star tatoo over her left eye, she was wearing a hot pink polo with star insigna, a white tanktop, blue jeans and pink flip flops.

Raina was 14 years girl with light tan skin, long dark brown hair, wearing, a white tank-top over a pink cardigan, blue jeans with the word "BONGO" on them, and white sneakers with the letter "N" on them.

Under her gown and cap Bella was a 18 year old girl, with brown-blond, goldish hair, fair white skin, a kind face, and brown eyes that seem to shine with wisdom and mischief. She wore a grey t-shirt with a ninja Chunin vest over it, green camouflage pants with deep pockets, black socks and brown combat boots.

Daisy was also 16 year old with medium/long dark black hair, chocolate brown eyes, wears a dark pink short sleeve shirt, dark blue ninja shorts, ninja black boots, a ninja headband on her forehead.

The girls then looked at each others faces with a sad look and hugged each other.

"Oh my gosh guys…I'm gonna miss you guys so much." Tracy said to her friends.

"But Tracy…we'll be together in Bellwood College…" Emmy told her.

"Yeah, and we'll see each other in the summer." Jessy pointed out. Tracy nodded as she wiped her tears.

"I know, but I'm just a little…" Tracy said.

"Please welcome a student whose accomplishments are almost too numerous to mention. _Anchor of the Wildcat Report_, President of the Overachievers club," Tracy smiled at this. "My personal assistant..." Principal Prickly said as he started to tear up a bit. "Good gravy, I'm gonna miss her….Your Valedictorian, Tracy Tennyson!" People started to cheer as Tracy went up and hugged him. "Oh Principal Prickly…" She said as she hugged him and he went back to his seat "Good afternoon, Parents, teachers and Fellow Graduates." Tracy said smiling. "Bellwood High School was not just a school, But it was a home away from home, it was a place to learn, a place to play…"

In the seats were Tracy's parents Ben and Julie and they were both listening to Tracy's speech as a boy came up.

"That's my little girl up there." Ben said to the boy and the boy looked at him.

"A place to think…" Tracy continued.

"I know dad I'm her brother." The boy which now revealed to be Tracy's brother Jaden Yuki and Ben's eyes widened and looked at Jaden.

"Jaden, you're late! Did you see Tricia I didn't see her when they were walking. And where's Kenny?" Ben said. "They're going to miss Tracy's speech."

"I dropped Kenny and Chowder off they said they had to meet someone and they needed a better angle." Jaden explained as Ben looked at him confused.

"For what?"

"A place to think. A place to grow…We began as little tadpoles in a pond of knowledge…"

* * *

We now see Tricia Tennyson in her cap and gown smirking as Kenny came up to his sister with his friend who was 8 year old purple cat-bear-rabbit thing with a purple hat, shoes and sweater; he's Chowder a good friend of Kenny and the Tennysons.

"You're late…" Tricia hissed.

"Sorry…Blame Jaden he drove us." Kenny said.

"Ready to launch boss..?" Chowder asked Tricia.

"Patience boys…" Tricia said to them.

"Okay but I'm going to bust a gut." Chowder said as Kenny looked at him.

"Don't you do it," Kenny said as he put his hands over Chowder's face. "Breathe…are you breathing?"

"And even as we look back to our future, we'll never forget our past. Wherever we go on this planet I like to call, Earth. We'll keep the Wildcat spirit alive in our…." All of a sudden a beach ball appears in front of Tracy and it is revealed that Tricia is the one operating the balloon. Tracy looked confused as the ball came closer and she knocked it out of the way. "In our hearts…" She said as she giggled nervously. "Uh…" Tricia presses a button as it comes closer to Tracy. "What is the Wildcat spirit? Well, that's a good question…Uh…" Tracy said as she tried getting the ball out of the way. "It's service, it's dedication…"

The ball was now circling the audience, and it eventually caught Principal Prickly's eye and annoyed by the ball. He turned to Coach Jack Wittenberg (Hey Arnold). "Coach Wittenberg! Confiscate tat beach ball!" Jack turned to the ball and grinned.

"I'm on it chief." He said as he got up and started to chase the ball.

"We'll keep the Wildcat spirit, alive in our hearts." Tracy continued. "What is the Wildcat spirit? Good question…It's service and dedication. It's commitment…It's perseverance." Tracy continued as she tried to avoid the ball. In the seats one of the students Mandy (Totally Spies) along with Bonnie Rockwaller (Kim Possible) laughed as the Beach Ball passed them.

Back with Tricia, Kenny and Chowder; Tricia and Kenny were now grinning mischievously at the ball. Their plan was working perfectly and Kenny was having a hard time laughing at poor Coach Wittenberg.

"Let me play with it." Chowder said as he tried to grab the remote but Tricia stopped him.

"Chowder, stop it!" She snapped. "It's not a toy, alright? This is my job…" Kenny clears his throat.

"Who thought of this?" Kenny asked as Tricia rolled her eyes.

"_Our _job…this is what _we _do." Tricia said as Kenny smirked as she glared at her little brother. "Happy?"

"Yep."

"Sure it's easy to say, 'me, me, me' but…" Tracy said as she continued her speech and eying the ball at the same time. Trying to move it at the same time.

"Come on!" Jack complained as he tried to catch it coming onto the stage as people started to laugh and Tracy looked at him and then back at the audience smiling nervously.

"…what about 'we, we, we'? Remember, there's no I in team." Tracy said.

Tricia smirked as the beach ball was now between the stage and chairs.

"Alright, time to release the confetti. Care to do the honors little bro?" Tricia asked Kenny handing him the remote control and he took it.

"I thought you'd never ask." He said grinning as Chowder looked at the two confused.

"Confetti..? I thought you guys said…" Kenny pressed a button on the remote and the ball spins releasing a lot of spaghetti with some spaghetti sauce landing on some of the students including Tracy and the entire spaghetti that was in the ball landed on Jack.

"…spaghetti…"

Tricia and Kenny burst out in laughter and Kenny hit him playfully on the arm.

"Chowder, your lack of listening skills has finally paid off." Tricia said laughing with joy as Tracy looked around and then spotted Tricia, Kenny and Chowder. Tricia and Kenny gulped nervously.

"Chowder, Tricia…" Kenny said nervously. "I think we should lay low for a while. All right? Agreed sis?"

"Agreed…" Tricia said in agreement. "Chowder?" She asked as the Tennyson siblings turned realizing that Chowder had run off and then turned back to Tracy and gulped nervously as she glared at them.


End file.
